prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM42
is the 42nd episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 677th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Just as Aoi is confident that her band, Wild Azur, is finally gaining a solid following, she learns that the band's founding member Sonobe Kei has to leave the band to focus on his entrance exams to succeed in his family's hospital. This leaves Aoi doubting whether or not her dream is worth it. Major Events *Sonobe is forced to retire from Wild Azur due to pursuing a medical career, forcing Aoi to become the band's new leader. *Aoi's parents appear for the first time. *With Aoi pursuing her music dreams, Mizushima is made the heir to the Tategami corporation. Synopsis The episode begins with Aoi and her band Wild Azur wrapping up a performance to a large audience, including the other KiraPati members, and Misaki Ayane looking on from a distance. Back at the KiraPati, the girls along with the rest of the band celebrate the successful gig and are all excited about the band gaining more exposure. There is also discussion of another Battle of the Bands where they will once again battle against Ayane's band. It even gets to the point where Ichika and Himari ask Aoi for autographs. As they celebrate, Aoi notices something is off with Kei, and when she asks him what's happening, he makes the shocking announcement that he has to leave the band. Later that evening, Aoi, now uncertain about things, meets up with Ayane back at the venue to talk. She says that Wild Azur was Kei's creation and that he discovered Aoi a year before when he watched her busking on the street one day. He was impressed and offered her a spot in the band. It is also shown that Aoi inspired the name. Now with Kei leaving, Aoi is not sure what to do about her dream because the band would not have been possible without him. Ayane then suggests that the band could drop out of their battle because she would not want that to be their final performance, leaving Aoi even more conflicted. Meanwhile, Elisio looks on, thinking about targeting her dream. The next day at school, Aoi is still taking Kei's announcement hard, and Ichika, Himari, and Ciel watch, and Ichika comes up with an idea. After school, as Aoi is returning home, Yukari and Akira find her and take her to KiraPati, where the other Cures, along with Mitsuyoshi, await her. Ciel announces that they will have a pajama party there to cheer Aoi up. Even the overprotective Mitsuyoshi approves of it, but he brings her a bathrobe to wear over her casual pajamas, much to her anger. The other Cures then start a pillow fight with Aoi, causing her to loosen up a bit and join in on it as well. As it continued, it showed Aoi feeling much better. As the night wore on, the girls make different flavored lion ice cream in honor of Aoi. As they eat it, Aoi remembers performing with Wild Azur the same day she became Cure Gelato for the first time. She then asks her friends what they would do if their favorite sweets were to have just disappeared forever. She gets different answers from everyone, but Ichika's answer impacts her the most. She says that she would just make more because the ingredients would still be there and that it would not make her like sweets even less. Aoi applies that to her own situation, even with the band's future up in the air, it still doesn't mean that her dream and her passion for performing would disappear, so she stays up the rest of the night working on a new song. The next day, she meets up with the other members of the band with the completed song, hoping they could use it for the battle, and explains her reasoning behind it. She tells them how she once thought about giving up her dream after learning about Kei's departure, but she has learned to love music even more through him and the rest of the band, so she shouldn't just give it up. Kei likes the song and tells them that they should finish up the song together, and the band begins to rehearse. The night of the battle, Ayane is surprised that Aoi and the rest of the band were able to make it. Wild Azur takes the stage and is about to perform when Elisio appears, intent on destroying Aoi's dream. He uses one of his cards to transform himself into a magician. He first makes Nendo heads appear on most of the audience, rendering them immobile. He then makes Kei, Ryuuta, and Sara, and later on the other Cures, disappear with magical cloths, trapping them in a dimension away from Aoi. Angered that everything had been taken away from her so quickly, Aoi transforms into Cure Gelato, wanting to defend her dream. Unfortunately, Elisio overpowers her and traps her in a soundproof box suspended above the stage, robbing her of her voice. He then gloats about crushing her dream as she tries in vain to force herself free. Gelato is left in tears, wondering if what she had worked for was for nothing. She then remembers rehearsing her new song with the band and that she shouldn't just give up on it. She tries to sing again, but this time, she does so from her heart instead of her voice, which shocks Elisio. The band and the Cures hear the song from a distance and Kei cries out at Aoi to continue singing her heart out. Her song gradually gets louder and more confident as she finally frees herself and attacks a surprised Elisio. Guided by her song, the Cures then appear from behind the wall and reunite with Gelato before using Fantastic Animale to turn Elisio back into his regular form, causing him to retreat again. With the other members back and the audience restored, Wild Azur finally perform their song, "Aile". From up in the balcony, Aoi's parents, Raiou and Aiko, arrive to watch her perform as well, and tell Mitsuyoshi that they already have a suitable heir. Their performance is well-received by the audience, who cheer Wild Azur loudly as they finish it. An elated Aoi thanks everyone in the end. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin *Chourou Villains *Elisio Secondary Characters *Sonobe Kei *Yokogawa Ryuuta *Asaka Sara *Misaki Ayane *Mizushima Mitsuyoshi *Tategami Aiko *Tategami Raiou Trivia *Blue Sky Alright plays during the montage of Aoi writing her song. *IGNITION is performed by Ayane during her round of the battle of the bands. *Aile is performed by Aoi and Wild Azur during their round of the battle of the bands. *This episode features the debut of Nishiki Itaoka as an animation director. Before, he has done key animation only. He also animated the final performance. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM42/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes